


Family

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Could you maybe do a fic where Dean, Cas, and the reader are in a polyamorous relationship and she finds out she’s pregnant and have both Cas and Dean being really excited at being fathers and neither one cares which one of them is the actual father.





	

Warnings: Nothing really, just fluff/no smut

Fic:

“Guys, we need to talk,” you tell them as you sit them down on the sofa and stand before them.

“You know conversations that start like this rarely end well right?” Dean asks. Leaning forward, he places his elbows on his knees and wrings his hands nervously. Cas looks to Dean before looking back to you.

“What is it, Y/N?” Cas asks.

“Maybe I should’ve said that there’s something I need to tell you,” you say, “Please don’t be mad with me, or each other.”

“Seriously, Y/N, what’s going on?” Dean asks, more worried than before.

“I’m pregnant,” you tell them hesitantly. Ever since you’d found out, you were afraid of what the news might do. You were terrified that they might hate each other or that they would demand to know who the real father was. Because of that, you put off telling them until now, but you knew you couldn’t wait any longer.

“Pregnant?” Cas asks.

“You’re kidding right?” Dean asks, sitting up straighter.

“Please don’t be mad,” you beg.

“Mad? Dean asks, “Hell no! Cas, we’re gonna be dads!”

“We are?” Cas asks him excitedly.

“Wait,” you say, “You can’t both be the baby’s dad, biologically speaking. I’m not sure which of you is the real father.”

“Do you really believe that matters to us?” Cas asks.

“Like we always say, family don’t end with blood,” Dean says, “Just because only one of us is the biological father doesn’t mean we can’t both be dads.”

“So you’re not angry?” you ask.

“Not even a little,” Cas says as he holds out his hand to you. You take it and let him guide you to the sofa so that you sit between the two of them.

Dean’s hand splays across your stomach as he leans in to place a kiss to your cheek. “We love you Y/N,” Dean tells you, “It doesn’t matter who the baby’s father is. This baby is yours and both Cas and I will love it like it’s our own.”

“Because it is,” Cas adds, “We’re a family.” Cas places kisses to your cheek as he places his hand beside Dean’s against your stomach.

“It’s not a conventional family,” you mutter.

“None of us has ever had what might be considered a ‘conventional family,’” Cas reminds you, “Why would this be any different?” You shrug, unsure of how to answer.

“How long have you known?” Dean asks.

“About a week,” you confess, “I wasn’t sure how to tell you guys.”

“You can tell us anything, you know that,” Cas says.

“I wasn’t sure how you guys would react,” you admit, “I was afraid it would make you jealous of each other or ruin things somehow.”

“Never,” Dean assures you, “Like Cas said, we’re a family. This baby only means our family is getting a little bigger. No matter what, Cas and I love you. Hell, we haven’t even met them yet and we already love this baby too.”

“You’re sure?” you ask, still afraid that this might cause some sort of rift between them.

“Absolutely,” Cas answers.

“Hell yeah,” Dean agrees as they both wrap you up in their arms and hold you close.


End file.
